Love Is
by Carol
Summary: DS #11 A tragic accident threatens a marriage, a partnership and the very foundation of the Agency. Will Darien be able to be brought back from the dark side? UPDATED!
1. Teaser

Devil's Silver #11: Love Is (Teaser)

By Carol M.

Summary:  A tragic accident threatens a marriage, a partnership and the very foundation of the Agency.  Will Darien be able to be brought back from the dark side?

Rating: PG-13 for angst, angst and more angst.  Some violence too.

Spoilers: prolly a few

Disclaimer:  still don't own them damn it!

Devil's Silver Stories: Devil's Silver, Gilligan and Mrs. Howell, Follow the Breadcrumbs, Brother to Brother, A Tale of Two Brothers, Wicked Game, A Wedding Story, Uninvited, A Life for a Life and Storms of Quicksilver---all at fanfic.net under Carol except for Devil's Silver which was removed cuz of the NC-17 snafu—if you want that one, email me and I'll send it to ya

Note:  Howdy all, I'm back.  I know it's been awhile, but life has gotten super hectic.  Thanks to all those who voted for me in the fan fic awards.  That means a lot guys. Tear.  Alright, enough mushiness.  This bunny has been with me for quite some time, and I figure now is a good time to get it out there.  As always with Devil's Silver, expect cliffhangers, action, comedy, tears, the works.  This one takes place a year after Storms of Quicksilver.  Darien still is afflicted with QSM, Arnaud is on the loose selling glands, Darien and Claire are married with little girl Katie, etc.   Here's a little teaser to wet the appetite.  I'll get the story rolling sometime next weekend.  Enjoy folks!  It's great to be back.  Feels like coming home.  I guess that's what Christmas is all about.  I'll shut up now.

"What do you love about him, Claire?  I mean what is it about Darien Fawkes that makes you love him so much?" asked Bobby, shifting his position on the counteragent chair.

            A ghost of a smile appeared on Claire's face and her eyes grew distant, as if she were in another place.   "The question is what don't I love about him.  I always knew that when I met that perfect person, a soul mate as it were, that I would know.  For the longest time I thought it was Kevin.  But then Darien came into my life.  Looking back, I realize the first time we locked eyes, I knew.  But that's the thing about love.  Just when you think you know exactly who it is you're searching for, something completely different comes into the picture.  And the two of you don't make any sense.  But then again, neither does love."

            Bobby nodded, looking down.  "You know how lucky that makes you?"

            "What do you mean?" asked Claire.

            "To have found that perfect person," said Bobby sadly.  "Even just to have known them.  Even if you never became lovers.  Just to have so much love to give to someone, even if they won't accept it.  I think I would rather go my whole life knowing that I have someone to love than to live my life with only myself to care about."

            "It's complicated," said Claire.

            "It's never complicated.  When you love someone, you love them.  For life.  Even if you hate them, you still love them," said Bobby.

            "Bobby…"

            "You know I love you.  You've always known that," said Bobby.

            "Bobby I…."

            "And maybe if this was another time, another place, hell, another lifetime, you could love me too," said Bobby.

            Claire stared at him long and hard, a sparkling of tears appearing in her eyes.  "Yes," she whispered.

            Bobby smiled.  "That's good to know.  You have no idea how good that is to know."

            Claire gave him a half smile in response and looked down.  Bobby reached his hand out under her chin and gently pulled it up so they were looking each other in the eyes.  "I'm gonna tell you something sweetheart."

            "What's that?" asked Claire.

            "Take your pretty head out of your pretty bum and don't waste the best thing that has ever happened to you.  And you wanna know what that best thing is?" he said.

            Claire nodded.

            "That skinny, big-haired, loud mouthed, idiotic, punk partner of mine who has a penchant for getting his ass kicked and going off the deep end every couple of days.  I think you know the rest," said Bobby.

            Claire's face crumbled and she started to sob softly.  "I can't.  Not now, not after everything that's happened the last couple of weeks.  It's just not right.  It's not even bloody safe.  It's not just me anymore, Bobby, it's Katie too. And I can't…I can't go through this whole thing again and neither can Darien.  I have to draw a line somewhere." 

            "Doesn't he get a say?" said Bobby.

            "It's better for both of us," said Claire.

            "It may be better, but will it make you happy?" asked Bobby.

            Claire looked away, suddenly very interested in the tile design on the floor.

            "That's what I thought," said Bobby.

            "It's too late now anyway.  He's gone.  He's never coming back," said Claire.

            "You think that little see through punk can run from Bobby Hobbes?  Besides, I already know where he is," said Bobby.

            "I don't wanna know," said Claire quickly.

            "Sure you do.  You ache with how much you worry about him.  You don't sleep at night because you're wondering where he is and if he's okay," said Bobby.

            "So where is he?" asked Claire in a biting tone.

            "He's with Arnaud.  Joined forces with him," said Bobby matter of factly.

            Claire violently shook her head.  "I don't believe you."

            "It's the truth, Claire.  He did it for you and for Katie…and for,"

            "Stop it!  Just stop!" shouted Claire.  "He can do whatever he wants.  I don't care anymore.  I don't care!"

            "If you didn't care, you wouldn't be this angry," said Bobby.

            "Go to hell," said Claire.

            "Oh I'd say we're both already there Keep.  The difference is you have a chance to make everything better.  But me, I'm gonna be stuck on the sidelines watching the woman I love, love another man for the rest of my life.  But that's okay, because I love you both, and I want you to be happy.  And you make one another happy."

            "Get out," said Claire sharply.

            "You know it's true," said Bobby.

            "I said get out!" said Claire.

            "I'm going after him," said Bobby as he stood up from the counteragent chair.  He gave Claire one final glance before walking out of the Keep.

            As soon as the Keep door shut, Claire sunk down in the counteragent chair, hugged her knees tightly to her chest and cried.

TBC


	2. Part One

DS #11 Love Is (1/?)

By Carol M.

See teaser for details

Note: So this one sort of takes some of the events of Possessed and reworks them a bit.  This part also contains spoilers from Diseased and MFN. Also, the title of the story comes from a Stevie Nicks song, Love Is.  I highly recommend it if you need to have a good cry for yourself.

Warning:  This part is very intense.  Read with care.

"The day I turned five years old, after the cake and the candles and the presents and the party, my mom showed me something I will never forget.  It was late, nearly 9 o'clock at night.  Daddy was already in bed, exhausted after putting together the Barbie Dream Kitchen he gave me as a present.  

Anyway, mommy took me into my bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out two needles.  At first, I was scared because I thought she was going to give me a shot.  But then she explained herself.  She said, 'Katie, mommy has something very important to tell you.'

'What?' I asked her, going crazy with anticipation.

She held up the two shots and I realized they were very different.  One held some blue stuff and the other held some black stuff.  'These are always going to be in here.  I'll replace them every week so the medicine still works.'

'Uh huh,' I responded, still not sure what she was getting at.

She handed me the shot with the blue stuff inside.  'This one is for when your daddy has red eyes.  You take the needle, eject the air at the top, stab it into him and then push down on the plunger.'

I nodded, finally understanding.  I had seen her give daddy the shot before, when he went quicksilver mad, I think they called it.

She put down the blue shot and picked up the black shot.  'This is for when your daddy has silver eyes.  Give him the shot and then run like bloody hell.'

I nodded, proud that she trusted me with something so important.

She collected the syringes and put them back in the cabinet.  Then she picked me up and gave me a tight bear hug.  'With any luck, you'll never have to use those shots on daddy.  But I feel better knowing that they're there and that you know how to use them."

'Okay, mommy," I said.

She put me down and then started crying.  'I'm sorry, Katie.  I'm so sorry you have to deal with this.'

'It's okay, mommy,' I said quickly.  I always hated seeing my mom cry.

'I just don't have a choice.  If your dad goes quicksilver mad, I might not be able to get to the shots.  But you could.  You could save your daddy.'

I wrapped my arms around her waist, starting to cry myself.  'I love you mommy.'

'I love you too Katie and so does your daddy.  More than you could ever know.  He loves both of us.  Forever.'

'I know,' I sniffled.  

After that, she tucked me into bed and I fell asleep, memories of my birthday still floating through my mind.  But as the months passed, it wasn't the birthday I remembered, it was what my mommy told me in the bathroom that stuck in mind.  Looking back, I understand just how important that moment was.  It told me everything I ever needed to know about my parents.  How much they loved me, how much I love them and how much they loved each other.  No matter what."

                                                                                                Katie Fawkes, six years old

Three weeks before the Teaser

            "Are you sure you're okay, Claire?" asked Darien in a worried tone as he observed his sickly wife stretched out on their king sized bed.

            Claire nodded.  "It's just a bug.  The flu's going around."

            "Been there, done that," said Darien.  "Worst three days of my life."

            "Course, you had symptoms a little different than mine," said Claire.

            "Don't remind me," said Darien.  He sat down on the bed next to Claire and rubbed his hand tenderly up her arm.

            "What about you?  Any headaches?  Anything strange?" asked Claire.  

            Darien glanced at his wrist, smiling at the eight green segments filled on the snake.  "Nope.  I think counteragent two can safely be called a success.  Nice job as always, Keep."

            "You're not out of the woods yet, Darien.  I've only used it on you three times.  Once we get to ten, then I'll be a little more confident," said Claire.

            "Just admit it, Claire.  You figured it out.  You solved my little immunity problem and saved my ass, again.  Hell, tomorrow you'll probably figure out a way to take out the gland," said Darien.

            "Well maybe not tomorrow.  I plan on spending all day in bed catching up on the soaps," said Claire.

            "Woman after my own heart," said Darien as he leaned down and kissed Claire deeply.

            Claire smiled and laughed against his mouth.  "You might get sick."

            "Small price to pay," whispered Darien.  He gave her a peck on the nose and then stood up from the bed.  "Go to sleep.  I'll be right in."

            Claire yawned and nodded.  "Okay."

            Darien pulled the covers up over her, running his hand through her hair.  "I'll stay home and take care of you tomorrow."

            "The Official will love that," said Claire.

            "He'll get over it," said Darien.

            Claire smiled sleepily and then shut her eyes.

            Darien took one last glance at her before heading into the bathroom.  He shut the door behind him and turned on the light, glancing at his tired reflection in the mirror.  Then he turned on the faucet and picked up his toothbrush, squeezing out a dollop of toothpaste.  He was in the midst of brushing his tongue when a piercing pain tore through the back of his neck, causing him to jerk back and drop his toothbrush in the sink.  The pain disappeared just as quickly as it had come, leaving Darien to wonder if he had imagined it.  He stole a glance at his tattoo, relieved when he saw it was still at eight segments green.  He blew out a deep breath, wondering if he should wake up Claire and tell her what had happened.  The thought continued to plague him as he resumed brushing his teeth.  But when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Claire sleeping peacefully, he decided against waking her.  It could wait until morning.

            He carefully tiptoed out of his bedroom and into the hall towards Katie's bedroom, glancing down the staircase as he walked to make sure all the lights were off downstairs.  When he saw that they were, he knocked softly on Katie's door and then slowly entered.  He laughed when he saw his supposed to be fast asleep daughter sitting up in her bed in the dark using a flashlight to read the latest Harry Potter book.

            "Busted, kiddo," said Darien.

            "Aw man," said Katie.

            "Think you're pretty smart, shutting off the light so I wouldn't see it shining under the doorway," said Darien.

            "It almost worked," said Katie.

            Darien smiled.  "Yeah almost," he said as he stepped to the bed and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.  "Just remember, you're old man has done and seen it all.  I'll always know what you're up to, no matter how slick you think you are.  Now go to sleep."

            "Are you gonna tell mommy?" asked Katie worriedly.

            Darien glanced at the book on her bed.  "Well being that you're staying up past your bedtime to enrich your young mind, I'd say this is our little secret.  Just don't get caught again."

            "Okay," said Katie.  She set the book on her nightstand, along with the flashlight.  Then she curled up under her covers and lay her head down on the pillow.  "Goodnight Daddy."

            "Night Kates," said Darien.  He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  He chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement at his daughter as he made his way back to his bedroom.  When he got there, he carefully climbed into the bed, trying not to wake up Claire.  Then he buried himself under the covers, wrapped his arm around Claire and promptly fell asleep.

**

            It was a loud scream that woke Katie up from her sleep.  She sat up, not knowing if the scream had been part of a dream.  When she didn't hear anything, she lay back down, convinced that she was hearing things.  But when she heard a muffled shout a second later, she knew that something was wrong.  Very wrong.  She tore out of bed and opened her bedroom door, following the sounds to the end of the hallway.

            What she saw made her gasp in shock.  Darien was forcibly trying to drag Claire into the bedroom, while Claire was desperately struggling to get away.  When Claire spotted Katie, her eyes widened in both relief and fear.  "Katie," she shouted.

            "Shut up," yelled Darien as he smacked Claire in the face.

            Katie winced and then looked up at her father, noticing that his eyes were full blown silver.

            "Katie the shots!" yelled Claire.

            Katie knew what she had to do.  She tore off back down the hall, heading for her bathroom.  When she got inside, she threw open the medicine cabinet and took out both syringes.  "Blue for red, black for silver," she said out loud, the conversation she had had nearly a year earlier with her mother coming back as if it had happened yesterday.  She was about to pick up the syringe with the black counteragent when she heard her mother let out an agonized scream, which was followed by a series of loud bumps.  "Mommy?" she cried out as she grabbed the syringe and sprinted out of the bathroom, back out into the hallway.

            She found Darien standing at the top of the stairs, staring blankly at the bottom step.  Katie glanced where he was looking and dropped the syringe to the floor in horror when she saw her mother's unconscious form sprawled across the step.

            "Mom," she whispered softly.

            "Kates," said Darien.

            Katie looked up at her father and for a second, she could see her real daddy, not the homicidal lunatic that stood before her.

            "I didn't mean…" Darien stopped talking and started walking towards her.  "Accident.  It was an accident."

            Katie quickly picked up the needle and backed away as Darien stepped closer, his silver eyes causing gooseflesh to pop out of her skin.  She held the needle out in front of her as if to ward him off, ejecting the air bubbles as she walked.

            "What do you got there, sweetie?" said Darien in a chilling tone.

            "Dad," warned Katie.  "Stop daddy."

            "You weren't gonna give me a shot, were you?" asked Darien as he took a huge step forward, backing Katie against the door of her bedroom.

            Katie shook her head innocently and then stabbed the needle into his leg, pushing down on the plunger.

            Darien howled in pain and fell to the ground, giving Katie the chance she needed to run away from him.  She sprinted back down the hall, heading to her parents room, which held both a heavy lock and a phone.  She reached the room and slammed the door behind her, locking the door.  She could hear her father moaning and cursing her name out in the hall, the sounds chilling her young mind to the core.  She quickly stepped to the phone and dialed the only phone number she knew.  Luckily, after only three rings, Bobby Hobbes answered.

            "Uncle Bobby," yelled Katie desperately.

            "Whoa, whoa, slow down kid, what's going on?" Bobby's tired but concerned voice responded.

            "Daddy went crazy and he hurt mommy," cried Katie.

            "Where is he now?" asked Bobby.

            "In the hall.  I'm in their bedroom," said Katie.

            "Okay, Katesy, stay there.  Don't open that door until I tell you it's safe to come out.  I'll be right there.  Hold tight kid," said Bobby.

            "Okay," said Katie.

            She hung up the phone and then stepped over to the bedroom door, sliding her small frame down against the door.  She could still hear her father muttering curses and screaming.  She herself started to sniffle softly, feeling totally helpless and terrified at the same time.

            "I'm gonna get you, you little bitch!" she heard Darien yell.

            All was silent for a second and then Katie felt the door she was sitting against being violently slammed.  "Daddy no!" she shouted as she stood up and backed up towards the bed.  The door continued to shake as her father did his best to break it down.

            The door was almost broken when Katie heard a harsh wailing sound coming from Darien, followed by a loud thud.

            "Daddy?" sniffled Katie.

            "Katie," she heard Darien whisper in a tone filled with fear.

            Against her better judgment and Bobby's advice, Katie slowly made her way to the door.  She hesitantly reached up and unlocked the door and then cracked it open, peering cautiously into the hallway.  She saw her father sprawled out in the hallway, his eyes now red and filled with confusion.  When he saw Katie, his eyes widened in fear.  "Kates," he whispered.

            "Dad?" said Katie as she slowly approached him.

            Darien reached his hand out and touched her cheek.  "Did I hurt you?"

            Katie shook her head and nodded towards the stairs.  "Mommy."

            Darien swallowed loudly and started to crawl towards the staircase, his strength rapidly dwindling as the stage five counteragent started to take effect.  When he reached the top of the stairs and saw Claire's unconscious body at the bottom, he let out a harsh sob.  "Claire," he cried out as he half slid, half fell down the stairs, desperate to get to his wife.  Katie was right behind him, her little heart pounding in fear.

            Darien reached Claire and pulled her into his arms, his hands tenderly running through her hair.  "Katie, she's bleeding," he said as he noticed blood staining not only her hair, but the waist of her nightgown as well.

            At that moment, the sound of the front door flying opened startled them both.  "Fawkes?" came the unmistakable sound of Bobby Hobbes as he dashed into the foyer.  "Fawkes where…"

            Bobby stopped short in shock when he located his partner, his eyes widening in horror when he saw Claire's bleeding form draped across his lap.  

            Darien looked up at Bobby with tears in his eyes, his hand still tenderly stroking Claire's hair.  "Hobbesy what did I do?"  As soon as the words left his mouth, Darien's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, falling against Claire.

            Bobby quickly stepped to the pair as the sounds of an approaching ambulance wailed in the distance.  He checked both Darien and Claire's pulses, nodding in satisfaction when he found one for each of them.  Then he picked up Katie and pulled her off the stairs, taking her into the living room away from her injured parents.  "It's okay, Katie, it's okay.  Uncle Bobby's here.  Everything's gonna be alright."

TBC


End file.
